Oregon State University (OSU) seeks funds from the NCRR to purchase a Waters quadrupole traveling wave ion mobility orthogonal acceleration time-of-flight mass spectrometer coupled to nanoAcquity UPLC system. The new instrument will support NIH-funded research programs in inflammatory, neurodegenerative and age-related disorders as well as infectious diseases. The seven major and seven secondary projects that will be supported by the new equipment fall into three areas: 1) non-covalent protein interaction studies relevant to cell signaling, oxidative stress response and aging;2) proteomics-type applications including the identification of post- translational modifications in oxidative stress-mediated diseases, age-related dysfunctions and infectious diseases;and 3) metabolomics in inflammatory diseases and cancer. The new instrument will bring new technology to OSU including MSE capability, precursor ion selection up to 8000 Th and ion mobility separation. The instrument will be operated and maintained by OSU's Mass Spectrometry facility, which has been in operation since 1973. This shared instrumentation laboratory is currently staffed by three highly experienced faculty research associates. The operational costs of the facility are covered through institutional support, a major core center grant from the National Institute of Environmental Health Sciences and user fees. An oversight committee has been set up to coordinate administration policy and use of the instrument. The new equipment will be part of a statewide effort to establish an Oregon Proteome Consortium in which the major research universities of Oregon participate to foster collaborations in a cutting-edge research environment for advanced biomedical sciences research and provide training opportunities for young scientists on the most advanced instrumentation available. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The funds sought for will be used toward the purchase of an advanced mass spectrometry system which will directly impact public health by supporting research programs in infectious, inflammatory, and age-related diseases at Oregon State University and other major academic institutions in Oregon. The new equipment will promote training of students and postdoctoral researchers in modern bio-analytical techniques fostering fulfilling careers in industry and academia.